


Hurry Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [88]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Phone Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony calls Steve on his way home and catches Steve in the shower
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Hurry Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “KINK: Phone Sex” [Y1]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

It takes all his self-restraint not to whoop for joy when he kicks off from the senate, his long day of meetings done.

“JARVIS, call Steve” Tony says. The call screen flashes across his HUD.

“Hey, Babe, where are you? Are you home?” Tony asks as soon as Steve picks up. He has already planned out how this evening would go in his head hours ago. Steve, himself, that fancy dark chocolate and probably some restraints. Maybe some candles. He could picture it so clearly.

“I’m in the shower.” Steve says, his voice low and seductive in his ear.

Tony nearly falls from the sky. “Crap” he mutters.

“Mhm” Steve mumbles over the line. “All wet and thinking of you.”

“Holy Sh-.. Steve… I’m flying!” Tony exclaims.

“You’re on your way home then?” Steve purrs.

And that totally wasn’t the point of what he said, but he’s pretty sure that’s moot at this point. It was fairly clear that Steve was trying to rile him up. “Yes, I’m on my w-”

Steve lets out a shaky gasp that trails into a long, drawn out moan. Tony’s train of thought evaporates at the sound. Images of Steve in the shower, shocking that gorgeous cock of his, water droning down his muscular body. All covered in soap. Gasping and moaning ad he lathers his cock up good. Tony wants nothing more than to lick the water from Steve’s body.

“Tony” Steve moans.

Tony blinks his vision clear of the images of Steve in the shower. Looking at his HUD to see that JARVIS had taken over piloting the suit. He was so hard he was sure his dick was going to bust straight through his armour damn soon.

“Fuck, I want you” Steve continues.

“Steve, if you want me you better cool your jets, otherwise I going to shoot my load before I reach the tower and then no one will be having any fun” Tony says.

“Nah, sounds more like a you problem” Steve purrs. “I can cum as much as I want. You need to hold off if you want my ass”

Tony makes a noise that he will deny ever making if anyone were to ask.

“You hear that” Steve says. There is a very distinctive sound of something slapping flesh. “That’s the dildo you bought me for my birthday last year. The one moulded from your cock”

‘Was Steve trying to kill him?’ he wonders to himself. It would be a way to go, though, coming your brains out at 40,000 feet up in the sky. But he’d much rather go buried in Steve’s ass.

“It’s not you though. I wish it was. I want to be split open on your hard cock.” Steve groans. “The toy is so cold, nothing like you. Hot, and throbbing. Want you so bad. Need you”

He can hear the hitch of Steve breath as he fucks himself hard on the dildo, the wet noises of Steve sticking the cock into his ass. Tony’s cock was pressed painfully against the confines of the armour. It was all he could do to not rip the metal trapping his cock away and wrapping a hand around himself. The tower was not that much further, he just had to hold on a little longer.

“Oh fuck, Tony!” Steve cries. “Shit, I’m so fucking loose. When you get back you’ll be able to… ahhh... Just slide right in. Fuck. I’m close.”

“Fuck, Steve” he growls.

Steve cums with a muffled shout. Tony’s cock throbs painfully against the armour at the sound, begging for its own release.

Tony laughs at the sound of Steve sliding down against the shower wall.

“Tony?” Steve says softly.

“Yes, dear?”

“Get home soon”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
